


Sigh

by kurgaya



Series: A Cold Dawn at Camlann [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x13 / She does not ask where Merlin is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigh

“I see,” says Gwen curtly, rolling the chunky, masculine ring between her sweaty palms as if she hasn’t just become the sole leader of an entire kingdom. Her skin is a servant’s and her tone is a Queen’s, but all she feels is the emptiness of a lover waking alone, the warm impression of another the only thing left that she can claim as her own. Sadness has yet to stain her cheeks, her clothes, her pillow, and as she lifts her gaze to where the Knights are hovering, she knows they will all fall victim to the weight of the world eventually.

“Thank you,” she continues. A dying, half-smile trembles beneath her teeth but neither Leon nor Percival comment on it. They are the only ones of Arthur’s Knights left. They know how she is feeling.

She doesn’t know what she gratitude she is expressing. It certainly isn’t for the ring burning a hole of sorrow and anger and grief through her skin. She closes her hand around it anyway, as if the pain can comfort her. It is the last thing Gwen knows Arthur held, and she would hate to brush away the remnants of his life by casting it carelessly into her gown.

No, that’s not right.

The Queen allows herself a sigh. She cannot decide if it is broken, mournful, or – something else – and it escapes heavier than expected. Leon shifts opposite her, straightening as he does when he wishes to announce something.

He holds his tongue. Gwen holds hers.

She does not ask where Merlin is.

(She already knows).


End file.
